Nightmare
by xxThatShyTomboyXx
Summary: Reader X Vallewida romantic/friendship One-shot,(very) slight mention of torture and attempted rape. (fixed most of the typo's, but if You still see some...PLEASE tell me...I would really appreciate it)


**An {Enzai : Falsely accused} One-shot**

**_~ NIGHTMARE ~_**

* * *

You lay in Your bed, unable to sleep. Shivering and chattering Your teeth, You hoped that the cold wouldn't get You this night. You curled up into a ball and closed Your eyes. Memories of today flew past You : That genius prank You pulled on Evan, How You had patted Io on his head causing him to blush, The big quarrel that You had with Guys when You tried to make him confess about his actual sexual orientation, Your super epic escape from Jose after he tried to rape You, The fact that You had magically avoided Durer this whole day. Conclusion: compared with other days, today hadn't been a bad day. There was only one thing that bothered You : You hadn't seen Vallewida all day long. Normally You would see him somewhere in the library or he was reading in his cell. There where even days when the two of You spend time together talking,reading and drawing. You became friends with the kind,silver-haired man who's cell was, sadly enough, two blocks away from Yours. Despite that, You often found him wandering along in his ghost-like state while being covered with wounds all over his torso. You hated Durer for doing this to him, You had dreams about Yourself beating the crap out of the said sadist ,knocking that filthy Bollanet down and freeing all the innocent prisoners. Unfortunately, it was not in your power to do that and the only thing You could do was mentally hating Durer and treating Vallewida's wounds with a bit of help from Guys, whom You normally weren't in good terms with because of a collision of personalities. You shifted out of Your ball position and stared at the grey ceiling with a dull feeling in Your chest. It had been a strange period when You found out that You kept thinking about Your friend, more then normally. At least more and different than a person normally would think about a friend. The feelings of wanting him to be save, happy, free and close to You made You feel very strange and unsure. Strange, because You had never experienced this kind of feelings. And unsure, because You didn't knew if You were in love with him or that You just merely confused it with great feelings of friendship. But You had doubts about that last option : That feeling in Your chest and sometimes in Your stomach was not because You just liked him as a friend, It was because- Your cheeks turned red when You thought about it- because You were in love with him...

You jumped up and almost fell out of Your bed when You heard Your cell-door open and Your friend's gentle voice interrupting Your thoughts_ ''(Y/N), Are You awake?''_ You calmed Your racing heart and thanked God for the fact that Vallewida could not read minds and probably could never guess that You had been thinking and dazing about him. _ '' Yes, I-Is there something wrong Vallewida?'' _He didn't have the habit of coming to Your cell, especially not at midnight. It was strange for him to be here at this time, but for You it was the highlight of Your day. _''W-Well, actually I..'' _His voice sounded even softer than normally _'' HE's looking for me...''_ You immediately sat up and clenched Your fist , even at night Vallewida wasn't save from that bastard's sick and twisted torture-sessions ! _'' Sorry, I couldn't think of another place to go...'' _You quietly stepped out of bed, ignoring the cold and faced Your taller friend_ ''There no need to apologize, He won't find You here''_ Vallewida nodded and in the semi darkness You could see the look of guild on his face, guild because he had possibly dragged You into this? Because if Durer found him here in Your cell...bad things would happen?_ ''Why do you have that indebted look on Your face, You have to know,There's no way that You have to fear of putting me in danger'' _You said giving him Your most confident and comforting smile. And it worked! You received a small smile back from him. _''Are You sure (Y/N)?''_ He asked_ ''Totally sure'' _You answered and felt that dull sensation in Your chest coming up again.

The both of You were sitting on Your bed talking and simply enjoying each-others company. He told bits about his past: That his father had died when he was young, how he had taken the father-role for his younger siblings, he even told little pieces about his horrific time in the army, a guy called Ellis and the inhumane things that Durer and his father did. You were very shocked by his dreadful past and upset. Very,very upset. A feeling of pure anger burned deep in You. After some time had passed You noticed that the two of You were getting sleepy and You knew that Vallewida could not return to his cell, not with Durer waiting there for him like some kind of bloodthirsty fighting-dog. And in Your mind, the only save place for him to sleep...was Your cell._''Where are You going to sleep?'' _You asked and You saw him beginning to think deeply _''Well, I...uhm...'' _apparently he hadn't thought about that. _''You can sleep here if You want '' S_tunned by the boldness of Your own words, You repeatedly smacked Yourself mentally for saying that. _'' I mean, if You don't have anywhere else to sleep...'' _You tried to less the damage, casting Your most casual smile and acting like inviting Your cute male friend to sleep next too you was the most normal thing in the world. There was nothing wrong with it...right?_ ''Umh...I don't know...are You really sure about it...I mean, me sleeping next too You...''_ he asked gently. Your chest was hurting so much right now. _''Well, It's just sleeping...'' _You said still trying to hold that casual tone in Your voice while on the inside, You were already celebrating a little party. _''You're right about that''_ He said.

So warm...so soft. Your cheeks were bright red, Your heart thumped like mad and it felt like there was a beehive in Your stomach. You lay on Your side almost on the edge of Your bed. Behind You the ex-soldier was sleeping peacefully, One arm was under his head and his other arm was snatched around Your waist, providing You from falling out of the bed. His long silver hair lay behind him, sprayed out like a fan. His soft, warm and rhythmic breath tickled in Your neck. You felt his bare torso against Your clothed back. It wasn't cold anymore, thanks to the two of You, sharing each other's body heat. You felt so happy, this was something that would only happen in your wildest dreams. You let out a small sigh and closed Your eyes. You were also glad that You could help him, help him escaping his nightmare. Even if it was only for a short period of time. But there was one problem that came to Your mind before You drifted off to sleep : When the morning came, would You then gently shake him awake...or kiss him awake?

* * *

**Yo~ I hope that You enjoyed this One-shot and that it wasn't to sweet-tempered...  
Oh, and if You find any grammar errors, then please tell me. Because then I can fix them. I'm Dutch and my English isn't really good...I have huge problems with''TO and TOO'' Also I never played the game, I'm a bit to young for that... I only read about things that happened in the game. Anyway, I hope You enjoyed ^^**


End file.
